


Soliloquy

by cheyla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyla/pseuds/cheyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Harry places the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's tomb, he starts to wonder what he'll do now that Voldemort's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot that I wrote during a slow time at work. Enjoy!

"What will I do, without you?" Harry whispered as he gazed at the Elder wand. It would be sealed within Dumbledore's tomb shortly but Harry was taking these final, private moments to reflect before he had to go out and plaster on a happy look as he joined the celebrations. Once the Elder wand was sealed away, the only remnants of Voldemort and his quest for power would be the scars he had left on Harry and the rest of the magical community.

"All my life, especially these past seven years, I've spent fighting against you and your beliefs, even if I wasn't aware of it. Now you're gone, so…now what? I honestly didn't expect to survive the final battle. I expected to die with you or sacrifice myself for everyone else and even though I did end up doing that, somehow I'm still alive.

"I suppose, in a way, I never expected our side to win. At times, it seemed so hopeless to fight against you and the Death Eaters. Your numbers were so large and ours were so small…One of the few things that kept me going was the belief that good would triumph over evil and luckily it ended up being true in this case.

"Most of the magical community is so relieved and happy but…I can't be. I try but I always end up thinking about what was lost. The lives, the innocence of children, the history…you. What will I do without you?

"If I seek revenge against the Death Eaters for all who were lost, I fear I'll become no better than they are. The anger inside me is trying to convince me that revenge is the right path but when has anger and revenge ever made anyone happy?

"But…if I don't seek revenge, what will I do? I've joked and said that all I want is a quiet, normal life, but I don't think I'm capable of living such a life right now. I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Nothing in my life has ever been normal and in a way, I'm glad. I've seen normal and what lengths the Dursleys strove to achieve it and I'm starting to think that's not for me.

"What is normal, anyways? What I thought was normal contradicts everything I know about magical and this wonderful, horrible world. Is there such a thing as normal and if there is, why do I feel that my very existence challenges what it is?"

Harry was silent for a few minutes. Then he whispered,

"What will I do, without you? You've influenced every part of my life, since the day I was born. I could never get away from you and I'm starting to realize that I never will. I only have to look in the mirror to see that. You've left scars everywhere, some that will never faded. Even in death, you remain Lord Voldemort and I will always be known as the Boy-Who-Lived, no matter how much I try to run away from it.

"I should probably just embrace it, shouldn't I? In a way, it'll make things easier. However that doesn't change the fact that I don't know what to do now. There is no evil without good to counteract it. You were the evil, I was the good. What happens to the good, after the evil is gone? I can't imagine that the scales will stay tipped for long but I have a feeling that once a new evil comes along, there will be a different good to counteract it. I'm useless now. Nothing but a living reminder of your failure."

Harry sighed and decided it was time. He bent over and laid the Elder wand gently besides Dumbledore's preserved body.

"You were so good at monologues, Tom," Harry muttered bitterly as he closed the elaborate coffin and tomb. "You loved hearing yourself talk. So talk, one last time, and tell me—What will I do, without you around to try and kill me. You're dead and I'm…I'm dead inside. My life no longer has a purpose."


End file.
